A conventional RF circuit usually uses a discrete inductor as one of the electronic elements constituting the circuit. However, the product cost of the discrete inductor is relatively high and the utilization of the discrete inductor always affects the consistency of product performance of the printed circuit board (PCB).
To solve the above problems, a radio frequency transceiver circuit with distributed inductors may be necessary.